Bus Stop Boyfriend
by Do The Cool Whip
Summary: The cute boy from the bus seemed to think he was his boyfriend. Maybe, what he needed to do was analyze their relationship to figure out where the idea stemmed from. And so, Ryou did.
1. Prologue: How He Find Out

How He Found Out

"I better not hear that you're bothering Ryou again! You got that, fucker?"

The loud pounding of feet slapping the pavement could be heard.

"Let me the fuck go!"

The sounds of a struggle spilled out of the alleyway as the footsteps drew nearer.

A loud crash as something tumbled to the floor almost muffled the sound of flesh on flesh that was further accentuated by a cry of pain.

"I'll let you go when you agree to leave Ryou alone."

"What's going on over here?"

The two beings in the alley froze and whipped their heads over to glare at the intruder.

The intruder, Ryou, was met with an interesting site. Ushio, the largest bully at his school who had recently targeted him, was covered in bruises and being held in a tight grip by…

"Bakura? What are you doing here?"

"Teaching this fool what happens to those that hurt you."

Ryou was a little touched by the fact that Bakura had taken it upon himself to seek vengeance for him.

"But… how did you know it was Ushio who…" he trailed off unsure as to whether or not to finish his sentence. Bakura's angry possessive snarl demonstrated that completion of the sentence would cause Ushio's inevitable demise.

"I have my ways." Bakura snorted at him after a moment of silence.

"Is being incredibly cryptic one of them?" Ryou asked giggling.

"Perhaps, but if it is, it is one of many." Bakura smirked at him.

"What does that even mean?" he snickered in response.

"You know the meaning; you just do not know that you know." Bakura's smirk widened slightly.

"Enough already!" Ryou laughed, "Why don't you let Ushio go and we can go do something."

Like magic, Bakura's good-natured smirk vanished with Ushio's silent demeanor as the giant started to loudly protest the situation.

"Not until this little PUNK," Bakura slammed his fist into Ushio's face to silence him, "agrees to leave you alone."

"But why?" Ryou questioned. "Why do you care so much?"

Bakura looked at Ryou as if he was crazy. Giving Ryou the once over to assure himself that the teen was being serious he rolled his eyes. "Why do you think?" he asked him.

Ryou stared at him blankly, no reasons for Bakura's protective streak springing to mind.

"Because," Bakura sighed, rolling his eyes once more, "I'm your boyfriend."

"Oh." Ryou mumbled, the reasoning making sense in his mind.

Wait, what?"

And then Bakura's reason clicked.

"You're my boyfriend?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you think?"

Ryou just stared at him in shock. The cute boy from the bus seemed to think he was his boyfriend. Maybe, what he needed to do was analyze their relationship to figure out where the idea stemmed from.

But to do that he'd have to go back to the beginning.

All the way back to the first day of school…

**TBC**

Now before anyone tries to rip out my innards for starting another story… there is a very good reason for why I did… I'm just not quite sure as to what it is.

More importantly, this whole thing should be up by Valentine's Day! So in 10 days, this will be up and finished and there will be no reason whatsoever to brutally slaughter for me in my sleep.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the story


	2. How They Met

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou. I hate writing these things, so pointless.

How They Met

Ryou smiled lightly as he waited for the bus. He couldn't help but feel slightly excited for the first day of school. Though, it wasn't so much school that had him excited as it was the thought of seeing his friends again. Unfortunately, over the summer break he'd been too busy to hang out with his friends, and had only met up with them on special occasions. However, in this case, busy was synonymous with lazy.

As the bus appeared on the horizon, Ryou did another mental check to make sure that he had everything he'd need for the school year. His bulging backpack was a testimony that most, if not everything, he needed was in there. In fact, the weight of the bag was beginning to hurt his back.

When the bus hit the start of the block, Ryou reached into his wallet and pulled out his bus fare. As the bus pulled up, Ryou inwardly grimaced as he realized the bus was packed, and odds were, he wouldn't be able to find a seat.

Making his way on the bus and paying his fare, Ryou was relieved to note the bus wasn't as packed as it had appeared from the outside. There was just enough space for him to breathe his own air, but not enough for a "personal bubble" to shield him from the rest of the passengers. Glancing around the bus, Ryou was disappointed to notice there weren't any free seats for him to sit in… except for one.

Unsurprisingly, the seat was empty for a reason. It was a basic two-seater, which meant the only person you had to deal with was the one beside you. And one glance at the person in the adjacent seat informed you that you did not want to deal with him.

Ryou hesitated before heading over to the seat. It wasn't so much because the person looked like thug that caused him to hesitate. Which he did, and Ryou didn't doubt for a second the male before him was a thug. Everything about him screamed it; from his wild white hair, to his leather jacket and combat boots. No matter how Ryou looked at him, the guy was a thug with a capital "t".

What was worse than the male's rough exterior was the warning vibes he was giving off. Every fibre of the male's being was screaming, "Stay away!" The angry scowl on his face, which seemed to be soaked in hatred and sprinkled with malice, caused Ryou to flinch.

The aching in his back reminded Ryou why he was going to sit beside the male. The guy didn't seem that much older than him, so it's not like he could have the connections to hunt him down or anything. More importantly, this was public transportation and he had a right to sit there if he so desired! Besides it's not like the dude was going to kill him, right? … Right?

It was with square shoulders and quite a bit of apprehension that Ryou too off his backpack and sat beside the pale teen. Instantaneously, red eyes flared and flashed over to glare at him. Ryou gave the male a small smile and kept his eyes focused forward.

Later, he would get off the bus before the teen beside him.

**DtCW**

Hopping on the bus, Ryou was relieved that he was at the front of the line, and was therefore guaranteed a seat. Hurrying down the aisle to prevent holding up the rest of his peers, Ryou sighed inwardly as he noticed all the single seats were taken.

Brushing off the slight tug on his backpack as someone trying to push past him, Ryou barely held in a startled cry, as the small tug turned into to a full fledged yank that almost ripped him off his feet. Dazed, Ryou turned to glare at the person who pulled the stunt that landed him in the two-seater. He almost fainted at the familiar face.

The red-eyed teen snorted at him. "Oblivious, much?"

Ryou glared at him, utilizing all the scary parts his cute face allotted him. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want any of those bimbos sitting beside me." the male gestured to a bunch of girls that went to Ryou's school. "Therefore, you're going to sit here."

"Well, what if I don't want to?" Ryou snarled at the male.

The stranger smirked at Ryou as he threw his legs over Ryou's lap and leaned against the window beside his seat. "You don't have a choice, unless of course, you don't mind causing a scene."

Groaning, Ryou managed to awkwardly shrug his backpack off and place it over the other male's legs.

The smirk never left the stranger's face, and Ryou cursed as he silently admitted that it made the teen sinfully sexy.

**DtCW**

They fell into a routine after that day. Every morning, Ryou would get on the bus and sit beside the angry stranger whose glare was scaring away all the other passengers. After school, Ryou would board the bus and sit beside the smirking teen to save him from anyone he deemed unfit to sit beside him.

The only difference from the first day was that the no longer spoke on the bus. The male made it rather clear, in a non-verbal manner, that their one conversation had been a fluke.

But like all good routines, this one was slightly modified for the better one day.

**DtCW**

Ryou yawned slightly as he hopped onto the bus. He'd gone to bed late last night and the lack of sleep was beginning to catch up to him. Plopping down in his familiar seat next to the pale teen Ryou let out another yawn. Throughout the trip he'd begin to nod off and he vaguely noticed the wary look the male next to him was giving him. It wasn't until he lost the battle against alertness that he realized his head had fallen onto the other's shoulder.

It was a stop before his own that Ryou jolted as he woke up, his side aching as if someone had just jabbed their finger into his ribs. Blinking confused, Ryou stared at his surrounding as the situation sunk in. He'd fallen asleep on the bus! He could be anywhere on the route, he was so screwed! In his sleep fogged mind none of the scenery on the route seemed familiar. Where the hell was—

"God, you sleep like a fucking log. It took me forever to wake you up."

His panic was stopped by a voice.

"What?" Ryou replied, whipping over to stare at the familiar stranger.

"You get off next stop."

Ryou stared at him stupidly, "I do?"

"Yes. What? Were you expecting me to let you sleep past your stop?" the male sneered at him.

"No!" Ryou cried out quickly. "Thanks so much!" Throwing a bright grin at the other, Ryou stood as the bell rang and the bus approached his stop.

**DtCW**

After school, exhausted, Ryou managed to shuffle onto the bus and sit in the same seat he'd been sitting in since the start of the school year. This time he didn't bother to fight the sandman. He merely made himself comfortable on the other's shoulder, ignoring the amused look he received for the action, and drifted off to the land of dreams.

When he was later awoken, Ryou didn't bat an eyelash. He rung the bell and gave the stranger another bright grin of appreciation, as he got off the bus at his stop.

**DtCW**

The next day, Ryou was feeling refreshed and excited as he stood at the bus stop. After school IT was coming out, and Ryou had every intention of buying IT. Nothing and no one would bring him down today. As the bus pulled up, Ryou decided that if today was going to be perfect then today was the day he'd "deal" with his "bus buddy".

Paying his fare, Ryou practically flew to his seat and grinned at the red-eyed teen. "Hi! My name is Ryou, what's yours?"

The stranger stared at him for a moment before letting out a deep chuckle. "Bakura."

"So, Bakura, did you know that IT is coming out today?"

"It?" Bakura echoed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, IT!" With a wide grin, Ryou filled Bakura in about IT.

And when Bakura revealed that he was in fact a fan of IT, Ryou felt inexplicably pleased to meet someone else who was also excited for the new Monster World expansions.

**TBC**

And this is up a day earlier than planned! Why because I was talking to Fangilr4ever and decided, why not? It just means less work in the future.

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and expect the next one to be up soon. The date is supposed to be Feb. 8th, but you guys know my track record.

Ciao for now! ROFLMFAO!


	3. How They Became Friends

How They Became Friends

"What's wrong with you?" Ryou asked. "I mean you're always grumpy in the mornings, but this is grumpy on a whole new level."

Bakura glared at him. "Fucking elections are coming up."

"What's your beef with the elections?"

"It's stupid!" Bakura bellowed. "The whole process is stupid. We have the worst electoral system in the world!"

Ryou glanced nervously around the bus as he noticed Bakura's cries were getting quite a bit of attention, and not all of it was positive.

"Bakura, why don't you take a deep breath," Bakura opened his mouth to snap at him, "and tell me what's wrong with Canadian elections."

Bakura blinked at him shocked. "You want to know?"

"Sure, as long as it's interesting."

Bakura smirked at him. "Try infuriating."

"Oh?" Ryou said.

"So, here's the thing. The party that wins the election is the one who gets the majority of the votes."

"Sounds fair."

"Is it?" Bakura growled.

"Based off your behaviour, I'm going to go with 'no'."

"For a basic example, let's say that you, me and that guy," Bakura pointed to a random passenger, "are—"

"Before we go any farther, I need to let you know that, one, it's rude to point, and two, grammatically, your sentence should be: you, that guy, and I."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "So as I was saying. You, me, and that guy," he pointed once more, "are in an election."

"Is there a point to this."

"Yes, actually. Let's say that guy gets forty percent of the votes, and both of us get thirty percent each."

"So, he wins. I'm not seeing the problem here." Ryou sighed. "Which means, either I'm really stupid, or you're freaking out over nothing."

"You're really stupid. Don't you see the glaring error with this?"

"No."

"Let me break it down for you. He wins because he got forty percent of the votes."

"I thought that was already established." Ryou stated cheekily.

"It was smartass, but what wasn't established is the fact that he wins, despite the fact that sixty percent of voters don't want him in charge."

"Wait, what?" Ryou gaped at him. "Can you run that by me again?"

"You heard me the first time." Bakura grumbled.

"But, when you put it like that… What is wrong with our elections?"

"My thoughts exactly."

**DtCW**

For the rest of the week, Ryou bothered Bakura for more information on politics. After several conversations on the topic, he felt well informed on his government.

"So, Bakura, are you planning on doing something in politics?"

He received a disgusted look for his question. "Fuck no."

"So, what do you want to be then?"

"An acquisition specialist."

"Is that the politically correct way to say thief?" Ryou joked.

Bakura merely smirked at him.

**DtCW**

Bright eyed and excited, Ryou stood bouncing at the bus stop. Last night, the most amazing thing had happened, and he just couldn't wait to tell Bakura. As the packed bus pulled up to his stop, he climbed on as was met with a sight that stopped his heart.

Someone was in his seat.

And Ryou was pretty sure he'd never seen Bakura look that angry before.

Sighing to himself, Ryou paid his fare and made his way down the packed bus to find somewhere to stand.

"Ryou!" he looked at Bakura who called his name. "I'm over here."

Hiding his confusion, Ryou resisted the urge to point out he was there everyday as he made his way over to the male. "Hey, Bakura, how's everything?"

"Fine, fine. Did anything happen with mom last night? You seem upset."

Opening his mouth to ask Bakura what he was on, he closed it back when the woman sitting in his seat glanced up at him worriedly. Hesitating another moment he replied, "No, nothing happened. How's dad?"

He noticed Bakura make the slightest of nods in approval before he responded. "Ryou," he took a dramatic pause, "don't lie to me, and don't change the subject?"

Forcing a flinch, Ryou turned away to look at the back of the bus. "I'm not lying, I just want to know how dad is. I miss him."

"You're not lying? Then look me in the eye, Ryou. Look me in the eye and tell me nothing happened."

Turning back to look at Bakura, Ryou looked him in the eye before dropping his gaze. He repressed the urge to snicker at the look on the woman's face. "How's dad?"

"How's dad? I don't know, nor do I give a fuck! I still don't know what that retard was thinking, leaving you with her. I swear if she touched you aga—"

"Bakura, calm down!" People were beginning to give Ryou pitying looks and they were starting to make him nervous. "He did what he had to. What did you want him to do?"

"Call the cops and get her ass arrested, or get custody for both of us, or take you and leave me with the deranged bitch." Bakura snarled at him, though Ryou could see a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Noticing the extremely uncomfortable look on the woman's face, Ryou took a moment to carefully ponder his words. "Bakura?"

"Yeah."

"I'm okay, because even though we don't live together anymore, I still get to talk to you every morning before I get off the bus."

"That's your deciding factor?" Bakura snapped annoyed.

"Of course. You're the best big brother ever! I love you, Bakura!"

A few seconds later, the woman awkwardly excused herself and darted to stand somewhere else on the bus.

Plopping down into her vacated seat, Ryou turned to look at Bakura. "Did we really just convince a woman I was being sexually abused, for a seat?" he whispered. Peeking around the bus, he was relieved to note that it seemed no one had heard what he'd just said.

"So, are you taking drama at your school?" Bakura smirked.

Grinning, Ryou ignored the obvious avoidance of his question and filled Bakura in on the previous night.

Needless to say, the ruse became common place whenever someone dared to sit next to Bakura.

**DtCW**

Marching onto the bus after school, Ryou was met with a hunched over Bakura. Sitting in his seat, Ryou peered into the male's lap. Notes and pages were just barely staying there as the teen frantically worked on something else.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Project." Bakura muttered, never raising his eyes from what he was doing.

"How much is it worth?"

"Twenty percent."

"Twenty! What kind of quack teacher gives a project worth twenty percent of the final grade. What do they think you're in college? How long have you had to work on this."

"Two months."

"Two months?" Ryou echoed as his eyes widened at the sight of the pile in Bakura's lap. Two months of work and it looked like Bakura was still taking notes on his project. "When is it due?"

"Tomorrow." Ryou blanched, not understanding how anyone could take that many pages and turn it into a professional project for the next day.

"When did you start it?"

"When I got on the bus."

"Oh… Are you insane?" Ryou cried.

"Excuse me?" Bakura sounded amused as he finally glanced up to stare at Ryou.

"You heard me!" Glancing up to check what stop they were at, Ryou was startled to note that they hadn't traveled that far from his school. In fact, they were near…

Ringing the bell, Ryou turned to Bakura. "Grab your stuff, we're getting off here."

"Like hell we are." Bakura snorted as he went back to his work.

Thinking quickly, Ryou grabbed a handful of Bakura's pages and sprung out of his seat as Bakura caught the rest of the pages before they tumbled to the floor.

"If you want these, you'd better follow me!" he cried as the bus slowed to a stop. Darting off the bus, he smiled at the sound of Bakura cursing as he got off behind him.

"What was the point in that?" he snarled.

"There's a library a few blocks down. We're going to do the project there."

"We're?" Bakura echoed amused.

"Yes, 'we're'. I'm a little curious as to how you were planning to pull this off without any help."

"Please, it's no problem."

"Really?" Ryou rolled his eyes at Bakura.

"At least, it's not a problem for me. I am the King of Procrastination." Bakura smirked.

"Whatever, Bakura." Ryou snickered. "Let's just go to the library and scrape together a D- together for you."

"It'll be an A+."

"I'm sure it will be." Ryou sighed as he dragged Bakura to the library.

**DtCW**

And that's how Ryou learned that it is possible to do a two month project in one day, and still get an A as Bakura loved to point out. It was also how Ryou became the student of the King of Procrastination in order to better learn the art. But, more importantly, it was the day that marked a change in their relationship from acquaintances to friends with the potential to be a little more.

**TBC**

Yes two updates in one day! Alright, it really isn't that amazing. Most of this story is pre-written and I just need to type it up. However, ilovemanicures motivated me to pump out the next chapter.

The next chapter is due Feb. 10, but at the rate I'm going it'll probably be up sooner.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a goodnight, and never expect this kind of updating frequency from me ever again! Lol.


	4. How He Didn't Notice the Changes

How He Didn't Notice the Change

"So, Ryou, how's your dad? I haven't seen him in a while."

Ryou turned to look at the speaker. "He's fine, Yuugi. The same as he was that last time you saw him."

"Is he still on that dig?" a new voice inquired.

"Yeah, Jou, he's still in Egypt."

"Well," someone else drawled, slinging their arms over Ryou's shoulder, "I'm just glad we're doing this at your place and not mine."

"I don't understand what you have against your place, Malik."

"Honda, shut up. The bus is coming."

"Why does he have to shut up if the bus is coming, Anzu?" Jou asked.

Ryou tuned out most of the chatter of his friends as the bus approached, the excitement of see Bakura outweighing his concern for the conversation. As the bus pulled up, Ryou maintained his position at the front of the line, paid his fair and swiftly made his way over to his seat.

Sitting down, he leaned his head against the male's shoulder and opened his mouth to speak, but someone else beat him to the punch.

"Ryou, what are you doing?"

Ryou blinked up at Malik. "Sitting."

"Yeah, but we're sitting over there." Malik gestured to the back of the bus, where the rest of Ryou's friends were seated.

"Well, I'm sitting here." Ryou stated calmly.

Malik stared at Ryou before shaking his head in amusement. "Fine, fine. You can sit with your boyfriend."

"Gee, thanks, Malik. I don't know what I would have done without your permission." he replied as Malik began to turn to walk away.

Jerking back in surprise, Malik turned to give Ryou a stunned glance. "You're not going to deny it?"

"Deny what?" he asked confused. From the corner of his eye he noticed Bakura smirk.

"Oh, nothing." Malik stated, as he mimicked Bakura's expression. Prancing away Malik made a signal at the others sitting in the back which made them turn to stare at Ryou.

"What was he talking about?" Ryou muttered.

"Don't worry about it." Bakura replied smugly as he draped his arm over Ryou's shoulders.

Giving Bakura a suspicious glance, Ryou decided to ignore Malik's remark for now. Settling back into his comfortable position, Ryou retold Bakura about his day, which sparked another awesome discussion.

Later, when Ryou was at home, he would realize what Malik had been referring to, but by then it would be too late.

**DtCW**

Ryou audibly gasped as he got on the bus after school one day. Never in his life had he ever felt so worry about someone than he did in that instant. Bakura was not in his seat. Never in the past four months had Ryou ever gotten on the bus, and not seen Bakura sitting in his seat. Both seats were empty and Ryou walked in a daze and sat down where Bakura normally parked his rear end. It just didn't make any sense he'd been there this morning, and now he wasn't.

Now, Ryou was sure that logically, there was an explanation to Bakura's absence. But, logic and Bakura did not belong together without the words "is" and "not" to separate them.

So, deciding to forgo logic because it had absoulutely nothing to do with Bakura, Ryou decided that if the other teen wasn't on the bus it was a sign that the apocalypse was upon them.

Sulkily, Ryou, reached into his bag and pulled out a book and a bag of chips. The book had been recommended to him by Malik, and if the world was going to end he wanted it to be while he was reading a good book, and eating Bakura's favourite type of chips.

Popping the bag of chips open, Ryou flipped the book opened and almost started to read when he noticed someone approaching to sit beside him.

Ryou glared.

The other passenger physically faltered before deciding to sit somewhere else. Making sure that everyone else knew that the empty seat beside him was not up for grabs, Ryou began reading his new book.

Five pages into the novel and he knew exactly why Malik had suggested he buy it. He was probably reading the filthiest, most disgusting, most perverse piece of smut on the planet; though his body hadn't seemed to catch on that it wasn't supposed to be affected by the book.

He was going to kill Malik.

He'd admitted once, only once that he wouldn't mind trying BDSM. He had yet to live it down. It was as if that one confession had labeled him for life. Though he had yet to figure out how "I'd like to try BDSM at least once" had translated into "Yes, Malik, a ball gag is a perfectly acceptable birthday gift" or "Why, Malik, how did you know I've always wanted the largest vibrator you can find for Christmas".

Blushing, Ryou stuffed a chip into his mouth and decided to put the book away before anything embarrassing could happen. Like, someone peering over his shoulder and realizing he was reading about a man who was currently tied up—

His train of thought halted as someone yanked his bag of chips out of his hand. Whipping his head to the side, Ryou glared at the rude jerk who was attempting to sit beside him.

"Oooh, scary." teased a familiar voice.

"Bakura!" Ryou's angry expression morphed from one of anger to happiness in a split second.

"That's my name." he smirked popping a chip into his mouth. "What'cha reading?"

"Huh, oh this? It's about—" he slammed his mouth shut as he realized what he'd almost revealed. "Why are you getting on here?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, don't change the subject, Ryou." Bakura grinned and made a move to grab the book.

Yelping, Ryou absentmindedly shoved a bookmark into the book and tossed it into his bag.

"Bad move." Bakura snickered, and before Ryou could ask what he meant, the teen plopped himself into Ryou's lap.

Ryou's whole world stopped, because there was no way Bakura couldn't feel it. Bakura's body tensed for a moment, before another one of his shit-eating grins appeared and he squirmed in Ryou's lap under the pretense of getting comfortable. When he reached over, grabbed Ryou's bag, and pulled the book out, Ryou gave up on leaving the situation with his pride attached.

There was silence for a few minutes as Bakura read the five pages of the book Ryou had just finished. Slowly, Bakura turned around to leer at Ryou. The next few moments consisted of Bakura skillfully maneuvering Ryou into his lap instead of it being the other way around.

For the rest of the ride he was forced to listen to Bakura whisper the most perverse things in his ear as he read the rest of the book to him.

Now, Ryou could not tell you how he made it home that day. Nor could he tell you if his erection had been covered on the trek there. What he could tell you, though, is that Bakura read the rest of the book to him the same way. Oh, and that Bakura sounded incredibly sexy when he snarled the word: whore.

Ryou decided he was going to need a therapist soon. Especially after he killed Malik.

**DtCW**

Ryou sighed as he waited at the bus stop. He had a dentist appointment and had left school early, which meant that when the bus pulled up, he wouldn't be sitting with Bakura.

Ten minutes later, the bus pulled up and sulkily, Ryou boarded it.

"Well, you can suck my cock, Bakura!" a loud cry rang out.

"Fucking eat me, Marik!" Ryou's head whirled to stare in the direction of the voice.

There in all of his smugness, at the back of the bus, sat Bakura.

Paying his fare, Ryou almost made his way over to him. But, after carefully surveying Bakura's friends, Ryou decided they were large enough to EAT him for breakfast. Instead, Ryou plopped down in his regular seat, and gasped as someone shoved past him to sit in Bakura's spot. Turning to glare at the person for their rudeness, Ryou's voice got caught in his throat at the smug expression on his face.

"Hey, miss me?"

Ryou grinned at him. "Bakura, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Bakura, what are you doing here?" a voice asked. The same voice that had earlier suggested that Bakura suck his… Eew.

Turning, Ryou looked at the speaker in irritation. The blond glared back. "It's rude to interrupt a conversation." Ryou stated, resisting every fibre in his being that demanded he run away screaming.

After a few more minutes of glaring at each other, Marik smirked. "That's good; you've got some balls on you. Bakura, I give you permission to fuck the little slut."

"Oh gee, thanks, Marik. Whatever would I have done without your approval?"

"I am not a slut!" Ryou cried.

"Yeah, yeah." Bakura drawled as he slung an arm over Ryou's shoulder. "Pipe down, slut." Bakura smirked at the bright blush that splashed onto Ryou's cheeks.

"Well," Marik smirked, pivoting to walk away, "maybe we'll have a threesome sometime, cutie."

Ryou began sputtering trying to say something in his embarrassment. Bakura managed to distract with a quick comment but nothing could stop Ryou from overhearing Marik's next outburst.

"Hey, guys, you should check out Bakura's boy toy! Yeah, the guy who claimed that dating was pointless has claimed the hottest piece of ass on this side of the planet for himself!"

While Ryou was unable to seek vengeance for himself at the outburst, he felt justice had been served when the bus driver kicked Marik off the bus for his mouth.

Little did he know that later on in his relationship with Bakura, Marik would work his way into their bed a few times… and so would Malik.

**DtCW**

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing, Bakura."

"Bullshit, Ryou, you're covered in bruises and you didn't look like that this morning."

Glancing down nervously, Ryou cringed. After an awkward confrontation with Ushio, the male had decided to make Ryou his personal punching bag. All throughout lunch, Ryou had been forced into hiding, and after school he'd made a mad dash to the bus stop in order to avoid his tormenters.

Anxiously, he glanced up and surveyed the bus's occupants to make sure he hadn't been followed Giving Bakura his best smile, Ryou opened his mouth to say—"

"And don't try to change the subject either." Bakura growled.

With an audible click, Ryou closed his mouth.

"Ryou, your eye looks like it's about to start swelling. Tell me what happened."

"it's just some guy, Bakura. He's being an ass, he'll probably stop soon."

"Probably? If there is one thing I know about bullies, it's that they don't stop until you make them."

"Bakura," Ryou murmured, "don't worry about it."

"You know what?" Bakura snarled as he glanced out the window. Blinking in surprise at their location, he turned to Ryou as he responded. "We're getting off here." He stated and rang the bell.

After the bus stopped, Bakura dragged Ryou off of it. And when Ryou still didn't stop struggling, he slung him, backpack and all, over his shoulder with ease.

Marching into the convenience store by the bus stop, he proceeded to buy all the things he would need to patch up the scrapes littering Ryou's body, as well as a popsicle to prevent his eye from swelling any further.

Forcing Ryou back outside, Bakura manhandled him until his injuries had been thoroughly fussed over and Bakura was sure they wouldn't become infected. Smirking at Ryou, who was pouting at the use of the "stingy stuff", Bakura pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, you big baby." He murmured and grabbed the others hand.

"I am not a baby." Ryou grumbled as he subconsciously tightened his grip on Bakura's hand.

Smirking, Bakura led Ryou to the nearby café and sat him down at a table.

The time they spent at the café was a blur of laughter, bliss, and happiness, with only a few moments that Ryou could recall with absoulute clarity, such as the events that occurred as their time together ended.

"So, Ryou, are you going to tell me who did this to you, or am I going to have to figure it out?" Bakura asked as they stood outside the café.

"Ryou gave Bakura a soft smile. "Bakura, don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Fine, I'll have it figured out by tomorrow, anyways." Bakura grumbled quietly to himself.

"Well, this was a fun 'date' now, wasn't it." Ryou joked.

Bakura's eyes widened and before Ryou could question him, his expression morphed back into his regular smirk. "Well, the date isn't over yet." he stated. Slinging his arm around Ryou's waist, Bakura led the smaller male back to the bus stop.

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long because after a few minutes of conversation, the bus pulled up in front of them. Paying both of their fares, Bakura noticed the bus was mostly empty, which caused him to glance outside.

He gasped silently as he noticed it was dark outside, and promptly flipped open his phone to check the time.

8:30 p.m.

Leading Ryou to their empty seats, Bakura had to stop and ponder for a moment. Five hours had passed since he had gotten off the bus with Ryou. Five whole hours and he hadn't noticed.

"Hey, Ryou," Bakura began, "can you guess what time it is?"

Ryou snorted. "Easily. It's like four or fi—oh my god, it's dark outside!" Bakura chuckled lightly to himself as Ryou checked his watch. "Eight-thirty! How can it be eight-thirty already? It barely felt like two hours had passed!" Ryou cried.

So, Bakura thought absently, Ryou felt the same as he did. Maybe there was something to this dating thing after all.

They struck up a conversation that slowly began to die down as they approached Ryou's stop, neither of them wanted the ride to end.

"Well, Ryou," Bakura smirked, "no date is complete without a goodnight kiss." He snickered as he pecked Ryou on the cheek.

"What kind of kiss was that?" Ryou teased. "Too afraid to do it right?"

Bakura looked at Ryou for a moment, before slowly a sly smirk slithered onto his face. Without a word, he reached out and grabbed a fistful of Ryou's hair, shoved their faces together and proceeded to shove his tongue down Ryou's throat.

Pulling back slowly, Ryou gazed into Bakura's eyes and blushed as he felt a sudden spark. "Bakura." he finally whispered.

"What? First kiss?" Bakura susurrated as he pulled back with a smirk.

"No!" Ryou cried, his blush darkening. Jumping to his feet he leaned over Bakura to ring the bell, as he noticed they were getting dangerously close to his stop. "That was not my first kiss!"

When the bus came to a full stop, he rushed off of it, but he was unable to shake the feeling that Bakura knew he'd been lying. And by the sound of the bus driver's laughter, neither did he.

**TBC**

Hurray the penultimate chapter has been posted! All that's left is the next chapter, which I'll probably post later today or tomorrow, and the epilogue! YAY! Also, I had to change the rating because of Marik and Malik. Friggin perverts, like come on! Why couldn't they behave themselves and not scream out things children shouldn't hear, and not tell the main characters to buy erotic novels! Ahem, moving on...

Sorry that this is a day late, but eh, a late update was bound to happen sooner or later.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. How He Saw the Light

`How He Saw the Light

"Ryou, don't listen to this lying fuck! You are NOT his boyfriend!" Ushio screamed outraged. His hands went to meet Bakura's at his collar as he frantically tried to dislodge them and free himself.

"Bakura," Ryou began, ignoring Ushio, "when were you planning on telling me that we are together?"

Because after a bit of reflection, Ryou realized that Bakura was, without a doubt, his boyfriend.

"I thought you knew." Bakura replied.

"How was I supposed to know if you didn't tell me?"

"I had my tongue down your throat last night. How did you not figure it out on your own?" Bakura eyebrow arched as his head turned to regard Ryou.

Ryou blushed, not just because of the comment, but also at the amusement he could see glittering in Bakura's red eyes.

"Wait, you had his tongue down your throat?" Ushio roared, his face turning red in his anger. The giant began to struggle even harder, and was only momentarily stopped when Bakura backhanded once more.

"Yeah, so?" Bakura replied coolly, his eyes losing the spark of amusement as they hardened.

"You fucking whore! I'm going to make you regret this! I'm going to—"Ushio was cut off by Bakura's fist connecting to his face once more.

"Ryou, what is this buffoon blathering about?"

Ryou sighed softly, his head drooping in weariness as he eyes Ushio. "The reason he started to bother me is—"

"By 'bother', you mean 'beat', correct?" Bakura interrupted smoothly.

Ryou paled as he averted his gaze to the ground. "He started to… bother me because I turned him down."

Bakura was silent for a moment. His expression was calm and neutral as he slowly turned to face Ushio. "You know, most relationships start off great before they roll downhill. So, tell me, why would Ryou want to get in a relationship that starts of abusive."

"I wouldn't have had to hit him if he'd agreed to go out with me." Ushio sneered as his face scrunched up in annoyance.

Bakura dropped his head, hiding his expression behind the curtain of his hair.

Another moment of silence passed, before Bakura calmly Bakura raised his head once more. "Wrong answer." In that answer, Bakura's calm expression shattered like shards of glass into one of absoulute fury. A burning fire lit his red eyes as he glared at the giant, and his lips stretched into a sneer of disgust.

Now, Ryou wasn't sure what happened next. It looked like Bakura had ruthlessly slammed his knee into Ushio's stomach, but surely that couldn't have reduced the giant to this.

Hunched over, and clutching at his abdomen, Ushio shrieked in agony.

"Now, let's set things straight." Bakura growled as he hauled Ushio to his feet by his neck. "If I ever catch you breathing the same air as Ryou, we'll have another one of these 'friendly talks'. If I ever find out you looked at him again, I will beat the shit out of you. And, if you ever lay a hand on him again, I will kill you. And believe me; I have enough connections to make sure that your body is never found. Do you understand?"

"Bakura," Ryou interjected, biting on his lip worriedly, "don't you think you're taking this too far?"

"Get out of my face!" Ushio's roar drowned out Ryou's comment.

Bakura's knee rose once more and Ushio crumpled to the floor. Bakura waited for Ushio's cries to die down before speaking. "Do you understand?"

"Fine, fuck! You can have the little whore!" Ushio screamed, rising to his feet once more.

Bakura smirked, a cold taunting look overtaking his normal expression. "Good." he stated, and kneed Ushio for the last time. Once the wails had died down, he spoke. "Now, stay away from my boyfriend."

Stepping around the cursing Ushio, Bakura made his way over to the shell shocked Ryou. "Let's walk and talk." he murmured wrapping his arm around Ryou's waist.

"Okay." Ryou whispered. Blushing, he leaned his head against Bakura's shoulder as he was led out of the alley. The two of them walked like that for a while, completely comfortable with the other's presence. Eventually, they stood at the bus stop in front of Ryou's school.

"So, how did you find us?" Bakura asked.

Ryou grinned at him, eyes sparkling mischievously. "I have my ways."

Bakura began chuckling as he turned to face Ryou. "Is being incredibly cryptic one of them?"

"Perhaps, but if it is, it is one of many." Giggling, Ryou tucked a strand of hair behind his ear as he turned to face Bakura.

"So, this is your school." Bakura stared gesturing to the large building behind them.

"Yeah."

"So, what's it like?"

Ryou's eyes narrowed and he surveyed the area suspiciously. Everything looked the same. A few trees littered the front yard, each of them stripped of their leaves because of the time of year. The fresh layer of snow that had fallen earlier that morning had footprints pressed into it as students traveled on top of it. The front door to the red-bricked school was crowded by students as they talked in a giant blob that greatly resembled a penguin huddle. A few of the students from the school had already made there way to the bus stop and were quietly waiting for their mode of transportation.

Nothing about the scene indicated that Bakura had set up some sort of prank, so odds were that he'd been genuinely curious when he'd asked his question.

"Why?" Ryou asked, dragging out the note of the question.

But a little suspicion never hurt anyone.

Bakura smirked at Ryou, eyes holding a promise for a level of mischief that Ryou didn't think he'd want to witness. "I'm just curious."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I just need to know what I'll be getting into when I come here tomorrow."

"You're coming here tomorrow? Why?"

"Oh, look, there's the bus." Bakura stated, blatantly ignoring Ryou's question, as he turned to face the direction the bus was coming in.

Deciding to let Bakura off the hook for now, Ryou growled to himself.

"Oooh, cute. Can you make any other noises?" Turning back to face Ryou, Bakura leered at him.

Blushing furiously, Ryou tried to say something to defend himself, but all that came out was a strange noise produced in the back of his throat.

Bakura gave Ryou a lecherous grin as he continued to leer at him. "Mmm. I like the sound of that."

"Bakura!" he exploded, his face felt like it was on fire from how hard he was blushing.

"That's my name, don't have an orgasm." Bakura's remark caught the attention of the other teens at the bus stop causing them to stare at the pair.

"Oh, look! There's the bus!" Ryou cried, changing the subject as the bus pulled up in front of them. As people began piling onto the bus, several members of the group in front of the school broke away to get on the bus. Glancing around at everyone, Ryou whispered, "Do you think we'll get our spots?"

"Yes, and before you ask, Ryou, I have my ways."

Laughing, Ryou decided not to question Bakura and boarded the bus. As they approached their seats, Ryou understood Bakura's confidence. Sprawled out over both seats, without a care in the world, was Ryou's arch nemesis and Bakura's best friend.

"Long time, no fuck, cutie." Marik smirked as he looked up at Ryou.

Sputtering indignantly and flailing his arms, Ryou tried to correct Marik. Judging both Marik and Bakura's matching smirk, Ryou came to conclusion he wasn't doing a very good job. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, since panicking wasn't solving his problems, Ryou spoke once more. "We didn't do that!" he managed to ground out between clenched teeth.

"What? Fuck?" Marik clarified as he coked his head to the side to peer up at Ryou innocently.

"Yes, that!"

"Well, that's where you're wrong."

"What? I am not wrong!" Ryou paused for a second as someone shoved him to get further to the back of the bus. "We have not… had sex! We haven't even ki—" Ryou was cut off by Marik rising to his feet and shoving his tongue down Ryou's throat.

Ryou gasped for breath when he was yanked away from Marik. From the comforting embrace of Bakura, Ryou glared at the blond.

"Marik." Bakura warned, silently conveying a message that would take Ryou months to decode.

"Fine, fine." Marik sighed, stepping out of the way so that Ryou and Bakura could pass and sit in their seats.

"Hey, Ryou, who's the sexy blond that you're locking lips with?" Ryou's heart stopped as he turned to stare at Malik.

Oh god, Marik and Malik were about to meet. The whole world was going to be engulfed by the combined perversion.

Marik turned to give Malik the once over, and when he finished, Malik made his move. Hopped into the larger teen's arms and engaged him in a competitive match of tonsil hockey. Ryou couldn't tear his eyes away from the horror of the two; all he could think about was how the two were probably a match made in the playboy mansion.

"Oh, my, Ryou. You never told me you were into watching." Flushing a bright red, Ryou ripped his eyes away from the main attraction on the bus to stare at Bakura. Before he could open his mouth to contradict Bakura's statement, Bakura spoke once more. "Now, tell me about your school."

Sighing, Ryou gave into Bakura's demands and told him all about his school. The discussion quickly became rather passionate as Ryou became lost in the moment, and Bakura. When they had almost reached Ryou's stop, Ryou was pleasantly surprised when Bakura stood up to escort him to the door.

Silence reigned for a few seconds as the bus began to slow. Turning to face each other, Ryou blushed as Bakura kissed him on the lips. As caught up in the moment as he was, Ryou almost missed the whisper of, "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Before Ryou could ask what Bakura meant the bus had ceased motion, the doors had opened, and his boyfriend had shoved him off the vehicle.

The doors closed and the bus drove away. Ryou rolled his eyes at Bakura's antics and went home.

**DtCW**

Ryou could not keep the smile off his face as he walked down the corridor of his school. Something amazing was going to happen, he could feel it. Something that would make up for the fact the his boyfriend had shoved him off the bus again, though this time it had been one stop before he was supposed to get off.

As he walked into his first period class, he almost started dancing in joy.

"Surprise." Bakura smirked from one of the desks.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?" Ryou cried as he darted through the aisles of desks to take the quickest route to his boyfriend.

"I transferred here."

Laughing, Ryou sat himself on the desk in front of Bakura. "Is that way you forced me off the bus one stop early? To keep your transfer as surprise for as long as possible?"

"Of course." Bakura gave Ryou a soft smile that quickly morphed into a leer. "You look cold, let me warm you up." he murmured and pulled Ryou into his lap.

Wrapping his arms around Bakura, Ryou was struck with another realization.

While he may not have noticed all the signs pointing to a change in his relationship with Bakura; he was not oblivious to what his heart said about his feelings for the male.

**The End?**

Well, I think that's the end. Originally, I was going to do a Valentine's Day epilogue, but after that last line, I don't think I can add anything more.

Honestly, I don't know what Malik and Marik's problems are! They just keep popping up and doing whatever they feel like! All Marik had to do was save the seats get up and vanish into the background! Not shove his tongue down Ryou's throat! More importantly, why was Malik eve on the bus! Psychotic blonds, they think they can do whatever they want.

Also, Jonouchi Katsuya I tried! I tried so hard to throw in more description, but I'm pretty sure I failed. Oh well, it was an interesting attempt. I'll have to pay more attention to that in the future!

I really hope that you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
